


Padre²

by SarciarSam



Series: familia [2]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V, Grand Theft Auto V RP, Gta V Roleplay, InfamesRP, SPAINRP - Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, Brothers, Family, Family Drama, father - Freeform, son - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarciarSam/pseuds/SarciarSam
Summary: En todo el tiempo que estuvo internado en el hospital no recibió ninguna visita, está solo, como siempre lo ha estado.
Series: familia [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024783
Kudos: 5





	Padre²

**Author's Note:**

> Pueden encontrar la portada de este fanfic siguiéndome en Wattpad como @SarciarSam

* * *

**Ambientación: Melanie Martinez – Test me**

Está gordo, lo sabe. ¿Cómo llego a eso? Tomando un millón de pastillas por años que le hicieron subir de peso. Igualmente cumplían su función, dejaban a Pogo lejos, es lo único que necesita.

Recuerda cómo se veía antes; iba al gimnasio de la ciudad todas las mañanas y se preparaba algún licuado sin procesados -todo machacado por su propia mano-, desayunaba algo ligero y se alistaba para trabajar. Se movía mucho siendo policía, no paraba en ningún momento y le gustaba seguir, le hacía sentir que Conway estaría orgulloso.

_«Si ya no está, ¿qué cojones me importa?»_

En todo el tiempo que estuvo internado en el hospital no recibió ninguna visita, está solo, como siempre lo ha estado. Una vez más fue abandonado, pero en este caso, de verdad los quería -como una familia-. Aunque lo haga sentir peor, tampoco puede juzgarlos, haría lo mismo. Solo espera que estén bien.

Tiene miedo de dar un paso al frente y salir del hospital, piensa que por hablar va a pasar algo malo, que por alguna razón vuelva ese puto payaso y mate a alguien. Apenas sería su primer día fuera y ya la estaría cagando. Siente la presión en el pecho y le tiembla un poco su ojo malo, no está en sus mejores días.

Pero cuando sale no pasa nada.

Manda un mensaje a la suerte, espera que su amigo -no sabe si aún lo considera su mejor amigo, o su hermano- le contesté. Pasan segundos y siente su celular vibrar en la mano, juguetean un poco por mensaje y deciden verse.

_«Se siente normal»_

Pelea un poco con el tráfico, no reconocía muchos edificios y apenas el GPS del coche que había robado funcionaba. Pero llegó. Rieron y se dieron cuenta de cuánto se extrañaban, estaban felices de volver a tenerse el uno al otro y felices de poder hacer chistes de gordos.

Conway… nadie sabía dónde estaba, el único que podría saberlo sería Volkov pero lo último que Horacio sabía es que estaba enchufado. Gustabo... acaba de enterarse de que él mismo le había disparado.

Fueron buenas noticias, Volkov está vivo, perdido por ahí, pero vivo. Aun así, no tienen noticias de Conway. Lo pone más nervioso. El cementerio sería una última opción, había muchos maderos enterrados ahí. Conociéndolo, una vez más iría a lamentarse de sus muertes.

La iglesia reconstruida le impresionaba, hasta le causa un poco de gracia decir cómo valió la pena haberlo explotado. En el fondo está un hombre canoso y con traje, claro que es él.

_«Es tan viejo como él»_

– Disimula –En realidad, lo dijo para aplazar las cosas. Le tiemblan las manos y puede que lo hagan las piernas, tiene miedo de no poder con su propio peso y caer.

Poco a poco se acerca a ellos y habla. No tiene ninguna duda de que es él.

– ¿Quién coño sois? –Se me oye cansado, la pesadez de su voz se escucha junto a su lentitud.

Prefieren dejarlo con la intriga un rato, discuten un poco llamándolo viejo y al final comprende.

– ¿Horacio, eres tú? –Luego espera su nombre– ¿Horacio? –Deja de temblar, el corazón deja de latirle rápido y siente que su pecho se hincha.

Claro que sería así, después de todo…

_«Yo soy la razón de sus problemas»_

Cómo coño lo recordaría si la única razón por la que estuviera así, es por él.

Necesitó que Horacio le dijera quien es. Fingió algo de sorpresa cuando dijo su nombre, y alegría. ¿Sería mutuo? Lo duda, si tiene que sentirse feliz por el reencuentro, sería por Horacio, su hijo Horacio, su preciado Horacio. Esta enojado.

_«¿Por qué siempre es Horacio?»_

Se ponen al tanto de las cosas y de ahí le explican a detalle todo lo que paso con Pogo. Terminarían más pronto si solo le hubiesen dicho lo que no hizo.

Ahí va de nuevo, un abrazo a su querido Horacio, por supuesto, ¿falta algo?

_«Dale un beso en la frente, ya que estas»_

Siente celos, siempre los siente. Está cansado de tener que soportar todo eso, no importa cuánto tiempo este en rehabilitación, no dejara de perseguirlo esa envidia. A veces quiere ser Horacio, qué daría por ser él mañana.

– Soy tu padre.

Podría sentirse feliz. No puede, las sensaciones lo veas por dónde lo veas son peores. ¿Aquel qué lo abandono de niño, fue él? Si -fue él-. Ahora está más enojado, quiere gritar, golpearlo.

Pero no dice nada, deja el tema porque es lo único que sabe hacer. Supone que el sentimiento dudara un tiempo -o toda la vida-.

¡Qué hijo de puta! ¡Es su puto hijo y ni así lo reconoció cuando lo vio! Dio todo para recibir ese título, y ahora que de verdad lo es ni siquiera le presta atención. Es tan idiota. Lo hizo todo por él.

_«¿¡Qué tengo de malo!?»_

~~Tal vez~~ es porque está gordo, antes tenía un cuerpo de modelo. Un puto cuerpo de modelo. Real food. Cero procesados. Horacio nunca fue así -aunque si fue modelo-. ~~Tal vez~~ sea por eso. ~~Tal vez~~ por tener a Pogo. ~~Tal vez~~ por tomar pastillas. ~~Tal vez~~ por estar loco. - ~~Tal vez~~ por no ser suficiente-

Pero al final lo dejará así, ya no sabe cómo se luchaba por los problemas -¿acaso lucho por alguno?-; se quedará y lo seguirá intentando. Ahora que es su hijo tal vez tenga ventaja, puede que le gane -por una vez- a Horacio. Hará lo que sea, siempre hace lo que sea. Una vez más, suplica a la nada:

_«Por favor, llámame hijo de nuevo»_

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/)[Licencia Creative Commons Atribución 4.0 Internacional](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/).


End file.
